villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hellfire Club (X-Men Movies)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of the Hellfire Club from the X-Men film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Hellfire Club. The Hellfire Club are the secondary antagonists of X-Men: First Class. They are Sebastian Shaw's minions and enemies of the X-Men. History Emma Frost lured Colonel Hendry to meet Sebastian Shaw as they planned. Shaw wanted the missiles to be in Turkey and wanted Hendry to put them in Turkey as they were too close to the Soviet Union. When he refused, Riptide showed off his powers as did Emma. Azazel then came to teleport Hendry back which is 10 miles away. Not knowing that a CIA agent named Moira MacTaggert was watching, she warned the captain and that Hendry was there. He did not believe her because he was in the office with him. Shaw asked Hendry to join him once again asking if he told anyone. He said he didn't and Emma had to make sure to tell Shaw. Shaw said that everything was okay then and walked over to him. Hendry pulled out a grenade that he threatened to pull if not let out free. Shaw then took the grenade and pulled it and absorbed the energy and explaining his mutation. He killed him with it. Shaw, Emma and Riptide were sitting on the boat still after Hendry's death. Erik Lensherr came and threw a knife at Shaw. Emma caught it and got him off the boat. CIA agents then came and Riptide took them out with his powers. Professor X, Moira MacTaggert and The Man in Black went inside until Charles felt that another mutant was out there. Erik got the anchor and destroyed the boat, hoping to kill Shaw. Emma and Shaw ran down to Shaw's submarine. Erik tried to get it but couldn't. Emma and Shaw were watching the President on T.V. and Emma said to Shaw, "If that telepath gets in your head, he won't be as much fun as me." Shaw got a helmet out built by the Russians. Emma couldn't read his mind and ended up getting him ice. Emma was sent to Russia to replace Shaw to meet the Soviet Ambassador. She took her clothes of leaving underwear on and made him believe that they were actually 'playing'. Emma was caught by Charles and Erik and were taken to CIA headquarters. Azazel, Riptide and Shaw went to recruit the X-Men to join them but got only Angel Salvadore. Darwin said he will but lost his life after Shaw absorbed the power from Havok. Shaw went to meet one of Russia's commanders. He went on the phone and Azazel, Riptide and Angel Salvadore teleported in front of him and he made the agreement. The four of them faced the X-Men and all joined the Brotherhood of Mutants when Shaw died. Members Trivia *The Hellfire Club's goals are exactly the same as the Brotherhood of Mutants. In fact, Shaw was indirectly responsible for the formation of the Brotherhood. Navigation Category:X-Men Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Organizations Category:Supervillains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Teams Category:Hegemony Category:Mutants Category:Legacy Category:Misanthropes Category:Wealthy Category:Power Hungry Category:Genocidal Category:Social Darwinists Category:Minion Category:Master Manipulator Category:Xenophobes Category:Terrorists Category:Liars Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Arrogant